In a lift truck utilizing multiple section masts with a lift carriage, it has been customary to provide a hydraulic carriage lift cylinder for raising the carriage on the mast section on which it is mounted prior to raising the extensible sections of the mast by one or more hydraulic mast lift cylinders. One way to obtain proper sequencing, that is, obtaining an initial lift of the carriage relative to its supporting section prior to raising the extensible mast sections, is to employ special latches which effect proper sequencing of the carriage and mast sections. A second method of obtaining proper sequencing is the use of sequencing valves which sequence first to the lower pressure responsive cylinder and then to the cylinder requiring higher pressure for actuation. The use of latches has not proven entirely satisfactory because of excessive wear, breakage and malfunction. The sequencing valves previously employed are not satisfactory in a hydraulic system for a mast whose carriage lift cylinder requires greater pressure to raise the carriage than is required for causing extension of a pair of cylinders operating to raise the extensible mast sections. Such a mast is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,861 to David W. Rietman entitled "Multiple Section Mast With A Pair of Lift Jacks Behind the Primary Section Uprights" issued Jan. 25, 1983. In the mast of U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,861, a pair of three-element cylinders is placed behind the primary uprights to effect raising of the extensible mast sections and a single cylinder is used for raising the carriage on the inner mast section. The effective pressure area provided by the pair of three-element cylinders to raise the extensible mast sections is substantially greater than the effective pressure area provided by the single cylinder used to raise the carriage. Thus, when the pair of three-element cylinders are actuated by a pressure fluid circuit connecting them in parallel with the carriage cylinder, the pair of three-element cylinders will extend the mast before the carriage operating cylinder raises the carriage. This, of course, is an improper sequence for lift truck work assignments, such as storing and retrieving in low ceiling areas.